Son of the City
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Lizard: Strange story on the relationship between John and Atlantis. John runs into trouble and only one being can save him. Sheplantis. R&R but be gentle please!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the basic plot._

_Okay, I am a fairly inexperienced writer, but this idea has started attacking me and I have major writer's block on my other stories anyways, so I am submitting this totally new story just out of the blue. It is my first posted __Stargate__ story, and is a rather strange view on Lt. Col. John Sheppard's connection with Atlantis. If you don't like that, then why are you reading this?_

_ By the way, __Atlantus_

* * *

Atlantus watched silently as her peoples' ships took off, her hazel eyes following them long after they had left her range of sight. Finally she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to a large machine in the center of the room. She walked towards it and tapped a few buttons on the console then looked up as the circular steel wall rotated to bring an enormous tube into view. A few more keys tapped and she practically floated to below the center of the tube.

In response, golden ropes shot out and attached themselves to her arms and legs, and as the tube lowered around her, massive amounts of energy flowed upward. Tilting her head back, Atlantus smiled and allowed her slim form to slowly levitate, only the power sucking ropes holding her down….

_10,000 years later_

She could feel them, people of another race. Slowly she woke, allowing them to realize that she sensed them. They examined her, uncovering consoles long left unused. Rooms dormant for too long were passed through, she could hear their whispering now. How long had she stayed here, suspended in time? Too long.

Her power sources were almost completely drained, her strength was waning, but what could she do? She felt the water crushing down on her, most held back by her shield, but some filling her many corridors. It was so very cold….

Then she sensed him, felt his presence, so familiar, yet so strange. Her kin, no, her son. A flash of hope ran through her, intermingled with love. For him, she would do anything….

* * *

_That was really short, even for a prologue…and freaky…now, since I am so new to this, please tell me what you think, but don't kill me. I appreciate constructive criticism! But no flames…please._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Stargate__: Atlantis or any of its characters. _

_Lizard: Wow…I didn't expect that many people to review on the prologue… anyways, this is a warning that I have a lot of trouble with keeping the characters personalities right, so if they seem out of character, I apologize. And I do _not _use any swearing in my stories._

* * *

_Present Day_

It was _way_ too late for this.

John Sheppard was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep due to the singing that seemed to resonate through the cities walls. The presence he had encountered the moment he first set foot into Atlantis was especially strong now, and especially sad. Her voice flowed in a melancholy tune using words he recognized, and yet at the same time didn't. Any other time he would have asked her what was bothering her, but now he was far too tired.

Why was he referring to it as a "_her"_? It was a city, for crying out loud! But somehow, she seemed to be alive. Finally he sighed and sat up; there was no way he was going to sleep with that eerie melody flooding his mind.

"Alright, fine. What's wrong, Atlantis?"

The song faded and he felt the presence embracing him, her sadness almost unbearable. She tried to speak, but her words were lost at first, so John reached for the item through which they communicated. Pulling it out of his side table drawer, he held the small black disk, facing the silver center up towards his face, and cradling it in both hands. The soft glow radiating from it was soothing, and soon her melodious voice echoed from it.

She whispered in a language of people long gone, before the time of the Ancients themselves, one she had taught John so they could communicate easier when she was distressed and unable to call upon English. Her voice was mesmerizing, even now in her sorrow. Slowly she explained that this was the anniversary of her people's exodus from the city. It was heartbreaking really, for thousands of years she would wake on this one day, only to recall her loss and mourn.

John sighed and murmured back in the same language, "_Atlantis, I'm really sorry for your loss, but it's late, and I am kind of tired, so would you mind letting me sleep?"_

For a few moments it was silent, and he worried that he had insulted her, but the soothing voice brushed off those fears, "_Of course, my child. The loss was great, but 10,000 years have passed, so I will let it go. Rest peacefully, my son."_

John never quite understood why he called him her "son", but he never asked either. The light of the disk faded and he replaced it in its drawer, before lying back down on his bed. At the moment his eyes shut, he fell into a comfortable slumber.

_Next Day_

John yawned as he walked down the hall. Atlantis may have let him sleep, but not until pretty late, and then her presence became frantic rather early that morning and woke him up…again….

"John, just the man I wanted to see," Elizabeth suddenly popped up next to him.

She went on to explain that she wanted him to take his team to investigate a planet on the outer edges of the galaxy. After hearing exactly what needed to be done, he headed off to collect his team. It was rather early, to him at least, but he really did need something to occupy his time at the moment.

* * *

About an hour later the team was finally ready to go. As they waited for the gate to dial, Rodney continued to complain about how early it was and how he wanted to figure out what had caused the power fluctuations the day before. However, he was being almost completely ignored, adding to his irritation. 

"Couldn't this have waited? I mean--" he was cut off by Col. Sheppard.

"Mckay, we're going now. Deal with it. I'm pretty sure the city can wait for now," he spoke firmly, allowing annoyance to slip into his voice and add to the effect, "Now let's get going."

Glancing back and waving slightly at Dr. Weir, he led the team up the ramp and through the gate. When they emerged from the other side, they paused to take in their surroundings. John turned to Rodney.

"You getting anything?"

Rodney pulled out his little scanner and examined it a moment before replying, "Nothing in the immediate area."

John nodded and motioned for them to follow him as he started across the grassy field surrounding the Stargate and headed towards the large hill in front of it. They moved at a leisurely pace, but were ever alert for any signs of trouble. They looked around a bit, but ran into no one but a Pegasus Galaxy squirrel that stared at them threateningly with its beady eyes. In fact, everything went quite well, until they heard the high-pitched whine of a Wraith dart flying through the gate.

"Crap," Sheppard hissed as they turned to take cover under the trees.

Peering out they watched as five Wraiths were beamed down to the planets surface and the dart screamed away into the distance. Instantly the creatures started to investigate the undergrowth, as though they were looking for something…or someone. Naturally, one of them just so happened to start looking near the team, and not surprisingly, they were discovered.

The drone found Rodney first and was quick to give a sort of cry and lunge at the poor physicist. John, thankfully, was quick enough to shoot it and give his friend some time to scuttle away. Of course, the sound had attracted the attention of the other wraith, and soon the rattling crack of the team's P90s filled the air along with the vicious snarls of their opponents.

"Get to the gate!" the Colonel shouted above the racket.

Teyla helped Mckay to his feet and began to retreat slowly, Ronon following the command a bit more reluctantly. They seemed to be doing fine, until one of the beasts slid around the side somehow unnoticed. Sheppard was targeted almost immediately. It lunged, throwing the Colonel into a nearby boulder, his P90 knocked out of reach.

John hissed in pain as his head slammed into the stone. Mildly dazed, he staggered to his feet and was quickly pinned back, once again hitting his head, only harder this time. The Wraith snarled and ripped open his vest and jacket, but before it could even draw its hand back, a blast from Ronon's gun decimated it.

Teyla managed her way over to the team leader, "John! Are you alright?"

He staggered upright, fighting off the wave of dizziness that attacked him, "I'll be fine."

Teyla looked at him in concern, "The Wraith are dead, but the dart will return soon, we must leave," She jumped slightly, "Colonel! You are bleeding!"

John blinked and touched the side of his head. Sure enough, when he looked at his hand his fingers were covered in red liquid. Rodney scurried towards them, not noticing the head injury.

"We gotta get to the gate before they come back! And if my readings are right—What happened?!" he finally noticed Sheppard's bleeding head.

John grunted and motioned at the boulder, "Hit my head on a rock. Come on, let's get out of here."

Though it wasn't bleeding severely, the wound was enough to get the others to watch him carefully. The Colonel told Teyla to take point, and Ronon stayed at the rear, while Sheppard himself walked by Mckay, as alert as he could be with what he knew had to be a concussion. Part way to the gate he stopped and flinched, clutching his head.

Rodney hurried over to him, "You okay?"

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly before walking again, "Yeah, just…dizzy there for a second."

One hand on his head he reached slowly into his pocket and pulled out the little black disk. He had felt Atlantis worriedly attempting to contact him. Though it was a little far away to hear each other, he managed to send her the message that he was okay, though she easily picked up on his pain. She seemed upset, but calmed down a little after he forced himself to do the same for her sake, before he slid it back into his vest.

After what felt like an eternity they reached the Gate and Rodney started to dial. By this time John was breathing hard and trying to stop the world's constant spinning around him. He swayed dangerously and Ronon placed a supporting hand on his arm, watching the colonel carefully. Sheppard heard Teyla call his name once before everything spun madly and went black.

* * *

_Sorry about avoiding__ conversations. As I said, I'm not very good at keeping people in character. Oh, and it was brought to my attention that my note in the last chapter was cut off. I meant to say that "Atlantus" is supposedly "Atlantis" in Ancient, but I'm no expert._

_ R&R but please be gentle to the inexperienced writer!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Stargate__ Atlantis or any of its characters._

_Sorry for the little delay, and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm leaving to visit family for about a week, so I won't be able to update for a while, sorry! I'm glad to answer any questions, go ahead and Private Message me or review, whichever you prefer, but again, it may take some time to reply. And now, to the story!_

* * *

Once the activity in the gate room had settled down, Rodney allowed himself to breath freely. When Sheppard collapsed he had gone into a panic, the colonel's head wound was bleeding too heavily for his liking. But something else was bothering him. He crouched next to his friend's discarded vest and tried to remember which pocket Sheppard had pulled the device from. Finding it he pulled out the smooth black disk, Ancient writing engraved in the little silver center, about the size of a quarter.

Concentrating on the object and ignoring the fact that his friend had not told him about it, he tried to activate it. However, all he got was a faint vibration that faded after a moment. Why Sheppard had seemed so interested in it was far beyond him. He concluded that when the Colonel woke, he would confront him, and learn about the little Ancient device. Until then, perhaps he should let Lorne give it a shot.

Slowly John began to slide back into consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was voices, hushed and distant sounding. As he fought his way into the waking world his other senses came to life, and he soon found himself subject to a pounding headache. A soft moan escaped him and his eyes flickered open, only to be squeezed shut again at the intensity of the infirmary's bright lights.

"Ah, you're awake. How're ye feelin' lad?" John recognized Carson's thick Scottish brogue.

His eyes opened and he turned his head towards the doctor, "I've been better. What happened?"

Dr. Beckett shot him a concerned look, "Ye don't remember?"

The Colonel realized what he had asked and quickly amended his mistake, "No, I remember on the planet, but then I must have passed out. How long have I been out anyways?"

Carson nodded, relief etched on his face, "About two hours, I was just comin' to walk ye. You've got a nasty concussion, I was afraid ye'd suffered from memory loss for a moment."

John grinned slightly, "Sorry Doc."

A painfully familiar voice suddenly cut off whatever Carson was about to say. Rodney Mckay barged into the infirmary and instantly caught site of Sheppard, who stared in horror at the item in the physicist's hand. Rodney strode purposefully up to the poor man's bed and got straight to the point in typical Mckay fashion.

"What's this?" he held out the little black disk, practically shoving it in the colonel's face, "It was in your vest pocket so don't pretend you don't know."

John looked up at Rodney's apparently annoyed face, "I don't know. And what were you looking through my vest for?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, "I saw you take this out and look at it, how could you _not_ know what it is?"

John shrugged, "I just found it in one of Atlantis's corridors. I really don't know what it is."

"Then why didn't you bring it to me?! It's obviously Ancient technology, but no one can even get it to work, so why would you even _want_ to keep it?!"

"Rodney, it's nothing important. Can I have it back though?" John closed his eyes in an attempt to stave off his headache.

"Oh no! You have no reason to keep it and—"

"Could you keep it down? My head is about to explode and you're not helping."

Thankfully Carson interfered, "Rodney, the Colonel needs rest, and he isn't going to get it with you nagging him about a little disk. Out."

Rodney huffed indignantly for a moment before turning to leave, but John stopped him, "If you can't find out what that thing does, I'd like it back."

Dr. Mckay just snorted and marched from the room. John sighed and relaxed against the pillows, declining Carson's offer of pain medication. The disk was his way of actually _hearing_ what Atlantis was saying. Without it, they could communicate, but only through emotions and images, not actual words. About a month after they first arrived in the city, she had sent him a series of images that lead him to the small disk, sitting on a console in one of the labs. The moment he touched it, it had started glowing and he had felt her presence even stronger than before. Since then he had carried it with him everywhere.

John groaned at the thought of losing the little disk, even if it wasn't vital to their communication it was rather precious to him. But as he thought this, Atlantis wrapped her warm presence around him, comforting him and dulling the pain to a more tolerable level. Soon he drifted off once again, her gentle humming filling his mind.

_She sang to him and reached out to him, reminding him of her presence. How she longed to hold him in her arms, to whisper in his ear. But for now, she lent him her strength, aiding in his recovery, and keeping his thoughts bright. She knew no one would find the secret of the disk, but that was unimportant anyways. What was important was her son's health and happiness, and she made sure he had an abundance of both._

_However, something was wrong. A strange feeling washed over her periodically, a feeling of impending disaster. Her son would soon face a great danger, but she did not know what, only that at the moment she was powerless to help him. So for now, she stayed with him, letting nothing else get between her and her son._

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

_Lizard here._

_Sorry for the delay, we just got home a few days ago and our main computer is fried, so I have to type on wordpad, which doesn't work well since I make lots of mistakes when typing, but that's beside the point. I may not be able to type for a while because, and I know this sounds bizarre, only like, two days after we got back from visiting my great aunt and uncle, said uncle died, so we have to go to the funeral, but I'm not sure when that is._

_Anyways, read on and enjoy the story._

Several weeks had passed and Colonel Sheppard was completely healed, but Atlantis seemed to be getting more aggitated by the day. These few weeks had been almost completely uneventful, and John was getting bored, almost hoping they would run into some wraith or Genii soldiers on this mission. As they stood on the ramp, waiting for the gate to dial out, Rodney began to rant about how he really didn't think Zelenka could take care of the city on his own especially with all the strange power fluctuations occuring at the most innopportune of moments. Namely, now.

John groaned, every time he was about to do something or go somewhere that could be potentially dangerous, Atlantis had cut off the power to where ever he was, completely bewildering the scientific community. He had no idea why she was suddenly so protective, maybe it had to do with him not having the disk, Rodney still wouldn't return it. As Rodney continued to insist that this only showed that he couldn't go on such a minor mission to an underdeveloped planet to start a trade agreement, he had to stay here.

Reaching out, John blocked out the voices and concentrated on the one low whisper that swirled through his mind. Atlantis was upset, but she couldn't say why, without the disk, words couldn't get through. He focused on what he felt at that moment, and slowly, the wild presence calmed and the power returned.

"Thank you," he muttered under his breath, then addressed Rodney, "Look, the lights are on, everything will be fine without you for a few hours. None of these little power bumps have done any damage, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? What, are you insane? What if one of 'these little power bumps' happened during a wraith attack, hm?" Rodney started, but John held up a hand to silence him.

"Just go through the gate."

The planet was a nice place, the people friendly, food good, and the weather pleasant. The village leader was more than happy to start a trade agreement with Atlantis, food for medical supplies. Everything was going so great, John was begining to get antsy. He couldn't explain it, he just had a forboding feeling in the pit of his stomach and he really wanted to get back home.

"Alright team, let's pack it up. Thank you for your hospitality, and we'll be seeing you," he grinned at the village's leader.

The leader, a tallish man with thick black hair suddenly stood, "Wait! When you leave, avoid the forest at all costs. It will be dark soon, and _they _hunts at night. You will be much safer if you keep to the open ground."

Teyla asked the question they were all wondering, "Excuse me, but who are _they_? You have mentioned them before, but you never explained who they are."

The man's face darkened, "_They_ are the imperfects. Many villages are full of strong, beautiful people, but they only achieve this perfection by weeding out the weaks, those whose skin is not the right tone, whose injuries will never heal, whose scars marr their skin. _They _care not who you are, they will attack anyone at night. Our village has lost many though we do not practice such barbaric acts. Beware, for they are a vengeful people."

The team shared a glance, the leader's speech aroused a mutual sense of apprehension. They thanked the villagers again, and started out. John decided to be on the safe side and followed the leader's advice, sticking to the open ground. However, to get to the 'Gate they had to go between to arms of very thick forest, putting them all on high alert.

Just as they thought they were safe, a rustle caught there attention. Instantly John, Ronon, and Teyla pointed their P90s at the source of the sound, and before anyone could react, from behind them came a wild cry. Out leapt ten well armed humanoids, quickly surrounding the hapless team before charging in. A masked person with an obviously feminine form lunged at Teyla, twirling her twin knives and slashing at the Athosian, who dodged with cat like grace. Ronon was pounced on by three lithe looking males, masked as were the rest. John threw a smallish figure off his back and shot one that nearly had Rodney.

Another, heavier figure swung at his head with a massive club, but the blow was easily dodged. John kicked his leg out and caught the man behind the knees, knocking him to the ground. Quickly the colonel rushed to assist Ronon, who had decimated one opponent who was swiftly replace by another woman. The assault continued only for a short time, and the team caught their breath only for a moment before turning to the 'Gate.

That's where things started to go _really_ bad. Shots rang out and all four dove for cover behind the large boulders scattered around the area. It sounded like only a couple guns, maybe three, so John motioned for the team to get moving while he lay cover fire. But the moment they were far enough away, a single shot burst from the side and a sharp pain exploded in his right arm. Everything spun for a moment before darkness overtook him...

_Atlantis knew what happened, she knew it was coming, but not so soon. Her son did not return with the others, they seemed frantic, but their fear didn't compare with hers. For centuries she had remained silent, never even whispering outside of her mind. But now, in her ultimate distress, she stirred. Orbs of light snapped open, and without thought, her mouth opened. And then she threw her head back and screamed._

_Lizard: Yay, cliffy!! Kinda. Anyways, I have been having trouble with some of the story line, so if you have some kind of suggestion, go ahead and suggest it!_

_R&R please!!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm ba-ack!!! This chapter seems a little short, but I kinda wrote the last chapter on an impulse, and it threw a monkey wrench into my story line, so excuse any complexities._

* * *

"What is going on?" Elizabeth shouted as she rushed into the control room.

The entire city was shuddering as alarms sounded and rumbling filled the air. Only minutes after Sheppard's team, minus Sheppard, came back through the gate, chaos had erupted through the city. Rodney tapped his earpiece.

"Zelenka, what is going on?!"

Radek's voice came in an almost paniced rush, thickening his accent, "_I have no idea. The sensors show we are experiencing a massive power spike, but that is all I can tell you."_

Rodney groaned, "Oh this is just great."

He scurried around the room, looking at various consols in an attempt to find the source of the problem, but with no luck. The chaotic sounds stopped suddenly, though the shaking continued, but the lull was short lived. Only a few minutes later the roar filled the air once again. Suddenly, Chuck sat bolt upright.

"Ma'am...do you hear that?" he asked somewhat shakily, looking nervously over at Dr. Weir.

She gave him a confused look, "Hear what?"

Just as she finished asking, out of the deafening roar came something she hadn't heard before. A voice. Tensing her eyes widened and she turned her head back towards Rodney.

Chuck pursed his lips, "That."

_SGC_

General Landry strode into the control room and looked out at the shielded gate, "What's going on?"

Lt. Col. Samantha Carter answered from where she sat looking at one of the consols, "It's from Atlantis, sir."

He nodded, "Put them through."

Dr. Weir's face appeared on the screen, and it was apparent that something was wrong, "General Landry."

The general nodded in greeting, "Dr. Weir, is there something I can help you with?"

She nodded, "I hope so, something is going on, and we could really use some help figuring out what--"

She broke off as a roar suddenly erupted around her. Alarms started flashing for no reason and the lights flickered. Flinching, Dr. Weir gave them a look that said this was what she meant. Suddenly something else became audible. A screaming voice with inhuman qualities seemed to be repeating a mantra of something in a strange, fluent language.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, just walking into the room stopped and stared at the screen, "What is going on?"

Col. Carter turned her wide eyes to him, "I have no idea, but apparently Atlantis could use some help," she grimaced when the shriek rose in pitch momentarily, "Do you recognize the language?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at him expectantly, and Dr. Weir shook her head slowly, already knowing his answer. Concentrating on the distorted words flowing from the speaker, Daniel finally shook his head, until the voice changed words.

Then his head snapped up, wide-eyed, "_That_ was Ancient."

Dr. Weir, also shocked, met his gaze, "Yes it was."

General Landry looked back and forth between the two, "So what did it say?"

Both looked at him, but it was Daniel who answered, "'_My son.'"_

_Atlantis_

SG-1 stepped through the 'Gate durning one of the lulls, and were immediately led up to the control room where Col. Carter got to work helping Dr. Mckay. Daniel spoke with Dr. Weir, both trying to figure out what else the voice could be saying. That left Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, and Vala Mal Doran with little to do but whatever they were asked to.

As another roar came into play, Rodney jumped up, "We aren't going to get anything up here...the chair! Where's Doctor Beckett?" he immediatly hurried towards the door, motioning for them all to follow, and almost ran into a bewildered Major Lorne, "Ah, Major! You'll work."

Evan blinked, "Work? wait... wha--!!" Rodney grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the Chair Room.

In the chair room Rodney immediately sat Major Lorne down in the chair and instructed him on what they needed to see. Lorne sighed and did as he was told, bringing up a map of Atlantis. The map showed energy spikes throughout the city, but one area outshone the rest. Each time the sounds erupted, this area seemed to pulsate before any other area's of unusual energy spiked even higher.

Dr. Mckay pointed at the spot, "That's where we need to go," he looked up at the others, "Right to the heart of the city."

* * *

_Yes, I brought SG-1 into the story, but I may kick out some of them out later on. This will still revolve around the Atlantis team, SG-1 are more of tools. Oh, and I'm still not home, just in a hotel room, so updates will still be less frequent._

_Thanks!!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey, I'm back home, so updates should be more frequent. Nothing to report, so read on!!_

* * *

Dr. Mckay skidded around a corner towards his lab, Carter hot on his heals. Afraid of what they might find the two were going to get whatever supplies they might need, and Dr. Zelenka, for good measure. But when they came to the door, both froze at the sounds coming from within...that and the sight of all the scientists supposed to be helping in the lab all standing pale-faced and petrified in the hall.

"Zelenka, what is going on?!" Rodney snapped at the rather frantic looking scientist.

Radek scurried over to them and started to explain, "Th-the-the disk is...it is activating itself! We...it," he continued to babble in broken English, failing to really explain what the problem was.

Exasperated, Rodney turned and opened the door, and was nearly blinded by the brilliant light inside. He jumped back in surprise, and almost knocked Col. Carter over. A high pitched whistle filled the air and the light was spinning around one central point. The disk.

Carter flinched at the shrill sound at shot a look at Mckay, "What is _that?!_"

"I don't know! It was just a little, insignificant disk that didn't do anything!!" he shouted back.

Just then the chaotic sounds that had been filling the city stopped in another lull, as did the bright light and painful whistle. The little disk dropped back onto the table it had been floating over. The item still shuddered and let off a low sound that strangly resembled a moan. Before Rodney could recover, Carter had the disk in her hand and was stuffing it in her pocket.

At this point Rodney jumped and started stuttering, "Wait, what are you doing?! You can't just--"

She turned and glared at him, "Do you have a better idea? Besides, it's obviously connected to all this... this chaos, so who knows how useful it could be."

At this she turned and left him huffing indignately, grabbing the neccesary tools for their adventure to the cities dead center. Despite his grumbling, Mckay joined in a few moments later, until they were satisfied with what they had.

Nodding, Rodney clicked his earpiece, "Elizabeth? We're ready to go."

* * *

The other's, meaning the rest of SG-1 and Sheppard's team, were all standing in the hall, impatiently awaiting the arrival of Dr. Mckay and Col. Carter. Daniel was standing with his back to the everyone else, concentrating on the mournful shrieks that seemed to resonate from the city's walls. 

Col. Mitchell, leaning on the wall and trying to be patient spoke up in a lull, "Has it said anything different?"

Daniel shook his head, "No...no it hasn't."

Vala frowned, "Who exactly is this son of their's? And who are _they_?"

At this even Daniel turned around, hoping that perhaps someone had and answer. No one did.

* * *

John slowly began to wake. The first thing he was aware of was his pounding head. Next, he realized the ground beneath him was rather cold and hard. It took a while to get his bleary mind focused enough even to sit up, but when he did, he instantly recognized the mistake. He gasped in pain as every muscle, every _fiber_ of his body made itself known and his head threatened to explode. Lying back down, he concentrated on his ragged breathing until the pain hit a more tolerable level. Again he sat up, slower this time, and managed to examine his surroundings. 

Everything around him was bathed in a strange, green light. The walls were smooth and bare metal on three sides, and the fourth was made up of green, thick bars, no doubt enforced by a forcefeild. Outside the bars he could see another, unoccupied cell, and next to it a console that he guessed worked as the locking mechanism. A low hum filled the air and the beep of machinery suggested this to be a rather advanced place.

At that moment he became aware of footsteps coming towards him and considered pretending to sleep when five figures came into veiw. Four were apparently guards, covered in high-tech armor from head to toe, completely obscuring their faces, but the fifth was a young, well dressed man in his mid twenties. He grinned maliciously when he saw that Sheppard was awake, and stepped up to the bars as he started to speak.

"Ah, so you have finally decided to wake up," he pretended to be friendly, but John could here the cruelty underneath, "Now, I believe we can come to and understanding if you do exactly as I say."

John squinted up at the man, taking in the man's appearance. Cold, navy blue eyes and greenish looking hair, though it could just be the lighting, with skin so pale it looked as though he had never seen the light of day, he wore mainly black and dark forest green, with a cape hanging over one shoulder. Obviously, he was somehow important, and his voice carried an arrogant tone that suggested he thought himself even better than he really was.

John decided to play the same way he usually did, using sarcasm freely, "Doesn't sound like much of an understanding to me. Usually both sides get a say in it where I come from."

The man chuckled, "Well, then, allow me to put it this way. If you do as I say, we won't kill you."

"Aw, come on, isn't this a little extreme? We don't even know each other yet! Here, I'll start, my name's Lt. Col. John Sheppard."

Seemingly oblivious to the disrespect he was recieving the man chuckled again, "Of course, where are my manners! I am Lord Kamen of the Taygoshins. Pleased to meet you, Col. Sheppard?"

John nodded, "Now, what exactly _do_ you want from me?"

Kamen grinned vilely as he replied, "Simple, your gene, and the location of the Lost City."

* * *

_Atlantis's shrieking wore on, but even as it did, other things started to happen. Lungs, long deprived of air started heaving with effort, eppindages still for 10000 years shuddered and thrashed, and her heart thundered loudly in her ears, so long left unhearing. As the Earth teams tried desperately to understand the problem, for the first time in over ten thousand years, the physical body of Atlantus woke.

* * *

_

_Lizard: Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story, and thanks for reading it, too!! One question, what is Sheppard's team actually called? I've never picked up on that._

_R&R!!_

_LIZARD OUT!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Lizard: Hey, sorry for the minor delay. My updates may be less frequent from here on out due to a little thing called "school." But don't worry, I haven't forgotten you!! _

* * *

"Alright, are we ready to get moving?" Colonel Mitchell asked, standing, as Col. Carter and Dr. Mckay charged into the room. 

Out of breath the duo could only nod, when another voice broke in.

"Hang on, I'd like to join you myself."

Colonel Mitchell turned around, looking surprised, "Dr. Weir! Uh...," he glanced at Carter, who shrugged, "I guess that's fine, shall we get started?"

Everyone nodded in affirmation, so he quickly took the lead, turning towards the entrance to a dark, unexplored section of the city. Using the light on his P-90, he searched the hall carefully, sidestepping to avoid dead plants and pieces of rubble. Apparently this area had suffered during an attack and not been repaired. The rest of the group followed carefully, nervous of what they might find. A roar filled the air as once again the city rumbled as though in some sort of agony. Though it wasn't that far from the populated parts of the city, in this new area, the chaotic sounds echoed and filled the air with the voice's eery shreik.

Daniel paused, "Uh...just a rather pointless question, but would you say that voice was a woman's?"

Mitchell looked back at him, "You're right, that is pointless."

Ignoring him, Teyla answered the actual question, "I believe you are right, Dr. Jackson. It most certainly does sound...female."

After that, everyone went silent for a bit, Mckay only occasionally pointing the group in the right direction. Suddenly, after a particularly persistent period of chaos, every light, console, and weapon attached to the city lit up brilliantly, before all power died completely. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Elizabeth was the first to nervously comment.

"Well...that was new."

* * *

Sheppard woke with a start. Lord Kamen had left saying they would start interogating him in the morning, whenever that was, after John had outright refused to give any information whatsoever. He flinched at the thought of an interogation. Something about the man made him think this wasn't going to be remarkably comfortable. Maybe it was the glint of borderline insanity in his eyes, or the feral grin of maliciousness...maybe it was just the lighting again. 

At the moment however, something had woken him up, and upon looking out of the cell, he realized what it must have been. Several guards crowded around the adjacent cell, apparently trying to shove someone in. Loud, inhuman screeches of protest split the air, but despite the prisoner's valiant efforts to escape, the door clanged shut. The guards laughed, but quickly jumped back at the same time that John saw the bars shake ever so slightly and heard a clang as someone lashed out at them. The men laughed some more before hurrying from the room.

Up until now, Sheppard's veiw of the new comer had been blocked, but now that he did see the being, he half wished he hadn't. Not that she was hideous, no she was drop dead gorgeous, but...well she had some disturbing features. The woman was crouched like an animal, literally snarling after the guards, and a black, forked tongue slid from between her almost fanged looking teeth. Jet black hair framed her pale face, from which peered intense, yellow cat-like eyes. Claws drove into the floor, before sliding back into her fingertips as she relaxed slightly. But perhaps the most noticable abnormality, was the spines.

She turned her gaze to Sheppard, instantly tensing again and hissing at him. Six long, curved, black spines slowly lifted from her shoulder blades, three on each side, and six smaller ones protruded from just above her pelvis. More emerged on her forearm and the back of her calf. When they had all risen, the largest six started to shudder, clacking together and making a rattling noise, like a warning.

John blinked a few times, a bit intimidated by this darkly clothed woman, "Uh...hey there...I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard," she hissed loudly, "Okay...nice meeting you?"

Just then a sound announced the arrival of more guards. They stomped up to his own cell and one tapped the keypad to the left of the door, opening it. Two more marched in and dragged him roughly to his feet. They shoved him out the door and down the hall, seeming to go out of their way to make him uncomfortable. Their path was twisted and led them through many corridors, until John hardly new which direction was up anymore. Apparently this was to keep prisoners from escaping by disorienting them, and they did a rather good job of it.

Finally they reached their destination and the guards shoved him into the room, hard enough that he fell to his knees. Looking up he quickly decided he did not like this room at all. All around were tables covered in nasty looking items, many appeared to be stained red. Along the walls were whips and shackles, along with other unpleasant looking things John had never seen before. In the very center of the room was a metal chair with restraints. The guards dragged him to his feet and not so gently herded him to said chair, quickly forcing him into it.

"Well, _Colonel_, shall we begin?"

John turned to see Lord Kamen walking into the room, grinning wickedly and fingering a small electronic device with a sharp end. This was _not_ going to be pleasant.

* * *

The group continued down the hall. Occasionally they could here the hum of power returning, but it was always cut off. Soon they came to an ornate door that refused to open. Its surface was covered in carvings, something fairly unusual for Atlantis. 

"Can you open it?" Col. Mitchell inquired, looking expectantly at Mckay, who was presently examining the walls around the door.

"I don't know! Just...give me a few minutes," Rodney snapped in agitation.

Dr. Weir stepped up next to Daniel where he was examining the carvings, "What do you think they are?"

He frowned, "I'm not sure...it looks like it's depicting some sort of experiment...probably something big..."

Elizabeth nodded. Indeed, the door did appear to show some sort of project that had greatly excited the ancients, but it made little sense, all the scenes were jumbled together and no words could be found. She stepped forward and traced her fingers along the surface and noticed a small indent at the dead center of the door. It looked like it was intentionally put, and closer inspection showed it to be lined with what looked like scanning technology.

"Rodney come look at this," she called over her shoulder.

He snorted but came over and peered at the little mark, "Looks like it could be a keyhole of sorts," he finally muttered.

Ronon looked over the scientist's shoulder, "Where's the key?"

Carter sighed, "We don't have it."

Rodney suddenly jerked his head up, "Actually, I think we do," Sam looked at him strangly and he clarified, "The disk."

Realization dawned on her and she quickly dug through her pockets until she pulled out the little black item and tossed it to him. He caught it and turned to the door. Carefully he pressed the disk into the indent and an audible click informed them that it had locked in place. Rodney stepped back only and instant before the disk whirred loudly and a bright beam of light shot from its center. The whirring grew louder and the light started to spread out from the disk through the carvings until the whole door was shining brightly. As quickly as it had started, the noise stopped and the light flashed out, followed by a loud creak as the old door swung open...

* * *

_Lizard: That was a particularly difficult chapter to write, though I have no idea why. And I know that the Ancient's didn't usually make doors that actually swing open, but this one is special. Besides, it's _my _story._

_Anyways, R&R people!!_

_LIZARD OUT!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Lizard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...sorry..._

_Yes, I am alive and still writing. School has been a little more time consuming than I initially thought it would be, so I've been slow to update, as you no doubt noticed. However, another tragedy has occurred. Just a couple days ago my Great-Grandma passed away. We're in a hotel room right now, though by the time I post this we may very well be back home. _

_Well, enough about my personal life. Read on and enjoy!!_

* * *

John gasped for breath, trying desperately to calm himself down. Opening his eyes he glared at Kamen. The man just smirked and continued to play with the device in his hands, which apparently released a tremendous electric shock when he pressed a button. He kept jabbing it into John's side and electrocuting him, quite painful. 

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Perhaps now you would be willing to give me the Ancient city's location?" Kamen inquired.

"Not...on your...life...," John managed to grind out between gasps.

"Hmm...so sorry it had to come to this, but my little friend here seems to be ineffective," Kamen walked over to the far wall examining the items held there.

He picked up a metal armband like item and motioned a guard over. The guard unbound one of John's hands, but held firmly enough that any attempts at escaping would be futile. With a loud clank, Kamen snapped the armband around John's wrist, while the Colonel watched worriedly. Kamen walked over to a table and filled a shallow sink with a dark colored liquid, into which he placed a cruel looking metal spike. With gloves he pulled it back out and walked over, smiling wickedly at John.

"Do you know how this works?" he asked innocently.

John meerly shook his head.

"Well, if you will notice the hole here," he indicated on the armband right were the hand and wrist connected, "This peg goes through there. Rather painful sounding, eh? But of course, it gets even more fun. The liquid on the peg causes extreme pain...normally I wouldn't do this so soon, but you see, I'm on a bit of a deadline."

Kamen was handed a mallet and he pressed the sharp peg over the wrist, "Last chance to answer my question."

John forced himself to reply steadily," No."

Kamen shrugged and pounded the peg, straight through the bundle of nerves in John's wrist. Sheppard hardly heard the scream of agony that was ripped from his throat as a cloud of pain settled over his mind.

* * *

Elizabeth lead the group through the strange door, and froze at the sight before her. The room's ceiling soared up several stories and at its center were several consoles surrounding a spinning, tube shaped wall that went all the way to the top of the room. The wall had a small portion, perhaps 1 fifth, of it cut out, allowing one to see inside where a massive tube filled with light held a woman. 

She floated about 20 feet up, energy flashing upwards around her. Her hair was dark, almost black, and she wore a blue dress with a silvery hue. Around her waist was a black and gold belt, a sort of sash hanging down from it to a little above the bottom of the dress. Everything about her seemed absolutely beautiful, except for one small detail.

Though held by thin, golden roped, she was thrashing constantly. As they watched, she threw her head back and shrieked an inhuman cry of sorrow. At that same moment the lights flickered, alarms sounded, and the city once again seemed to cry out in agony. After the scream she started wailing and sobbing, repeating a mantra in Ancient.

Elizabeth moved her mouth for a few moments before any words came, "Is _she_ what's been causing this...chaos?!"

Daniel, who had been gaping in shock shook his head to clear it before replying, "It would appear so...maybe we can communicate with her..."

He walked over to the console nearest to them and started looking it over. The instant he pushed a button, she reacted. He mantra paused and her eyes, orbs of pure, shining light, snapped open to gaze at the man below her. Daniel stopped and stared back at her. Abruptly she broke off and started rocking back and forth, moaning with the city around them.

Daniel shuddered slightly and glanced at the stunned Carter and Mckay, "You guys check out the other consoles, see what you can find."

Col. Carter nodded, "Right."

Dr. Mckay...stuttered, "Wh-What was that?"

Daniel glanced up at him, "What?"

"She just stared at you and ...why?"

Dr. Jackson looked back at the still moaning woman, "I think she's connected to these controls...At first she seemed to be analyzing me, then begging to help...well, her son I guess. Now go check that console out."

Rodney complied this time without a word, after another, single shriek cut off anything he might have wanted to say. After a few minutes Daniel found something interesting.

"Hey, I found something...it looks like a file about...her," he nodded vaguely at the woman, "It says she was one of the most genetically advanced Ancients in the...Great City...Woah..."

"What is it?" Elizabeth started towards him, and everyone else glanced up.

"It's her-her name, it was...Atlantus," he looked up at the room's other occupants, "She's connected to the city, her conscious is _in_ the city."

Elizabeth stared at him, "What?!"

Col. Mitchell looked slightly skeptical, "So...the lady is...the city?"

Daniel nodded, "It looks that way."

Rodney broke in, "And I think I may have found a way to get our friend here out."

So Carter, Jackson, and Mckay crowded around the console and signalled when they were ready, and all the military personel lifted their guns as a precaution. Daniel and Carter stepped back to do the same, allowing Mckay to handle the rest. Carefully he pressed the first button, which slowed down the flowing energy. Then the ropes released her ankles and wrists, allowing her to descend slowly. Finally, once the energy levels were safe, Rodney pressed the final key that lifted both the metal wall and the clear tube.

As the last of the energy faded, Atlantus crumpled to the ground and released a faint sob. She stayed that way long enough that Col. Mitchell was about to step forward and help her, when the Ancient slowly rose, looking down at the floor.

Daniel stepped forward cautiously and held a hand out towards the powerful being in a peaceful gesture, calling her softly, "Atlantus?"

At the sound of her name, she lifted her head. The moment her face was fully visible, everyone froze, gasped, and/or stiffened considerably.

For there before them was, in female form, the mirror image of Lt. Col. John Sheppard.

* * *

_Dun dun dun!!!! Now if you are trying to picture Sheppard as a girl, stop it. I don't mean she literally looked exactly like him, just sort of a girl version._

_That seemed kinda short...and vague...oh well. Frog is gone for about three days, and I was right, it's been almost a week since I got home...man I am pathetic. Really sorry for the wait!!_

_Well, until next time! R&R!!!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	9. Chapter 8

_Lizard: I know, I stink. Yeah, I have to update sooner. No, I have no excuse. I apologize._

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

_

John groaned weakly and slowly shifted, regretting it almost instantly. Pain flared up, and he scarcly managed to hold back a scream of agony. Taking deep breaths he managed to slow his racing heart and the pain subsided a bit till it was only a throbbing burn. Kamen wasn't lying, that was some serious poison. A noise across the hall caught his attention, and he glanced at the other cell.

Inside, the female...whatever she was was watching him attentively, sitting in a position strangely similar to a cat. When he looked at her, she cocked her head and blinked slowly. John blinked back and ever so carefully eased himself up into a semi-sitting position. A low purring noise came from deep inside her throat as she narrowed her eyes like a contented cat.

"You are awake."

Her voice was smooth as silk and richer than any he had heard before, with a light accent coloring the words.

John grimaced at another small flare of pain in his wrist, "Oh, so _now_ you talk to me."

She gave him a cat like grin, "I was distraught, forgive me," she slunk up to the bars on all fours, "But perhaps you and I could forge an alliance, Col. Sheppard."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "How do I know I can trust you?"

The cat-like human inclined her head, "You don't, that is part of trust. I am Nerreza, second lieutenant of the imperfects."

John's eyes widened, "'Imperfects'?! But wouldn't that make you the ones who...?!"

Nerreza growled softly, "You met the normals I take it. No doubt they told you stories of the imperfects raiding villages and killing innocents. Well we don't. We have rescued fellow imperfects from the towns, but only the Taygoshins kill."

"Taygoshins...Kamen?"

Nerreza nodded,"He is only a puppet to their queen, disposable, but he likes to make himself seem more important."

John nodded slowly and slid painfully into another position, "A bit arrogant, huh? Maybe we could use that..."

Nerreza gave a satisfied purr, " I think this alliance will work out perfectly."

* * *

It was Daniel who first remembered how to talk, "Atlantus?"

Her head snapped in his direction and she cocked it to one side, looked confused for a moment then nodded slowly, "Yes...?"

She seemed almost unsure of the word, apparently she had never been properly taught English. Looking around her deep hazel eyes suddenly took on an almost sad light and she turned towards Elizabeth, apparently knowing who the exhibition's leader was.

"My son is...," she struggled to find the word, then substituted it with an ancient one, "_vis."_

Elizabeth frowned, "Lost? Your son is lost?"

Atlantus lit up visibly and nodded, "_Tua eetium?_"

Elizabeth nodded, "A bit...," she pointed at Daniel, "He knows more."

Atlantus took a moment to translate that then turned to Daniel, "_Tua omnes asordo ego?"_

Daniel frowned, then turned to the others, "She asked if we would all help her."

"Help her what?" Col. Mitchell looked more lost than anyone else.

"Find her son," Elizabeth was the one who answered.

General O'Neill blinked, "Her _son_? Isn't she like, 10,000 years old?"

Atlantus looked annoyed, "I understand enough_, ego disce," _she muttered, "My son...Sheppard."

Everyone froze and stared at her. For a moment no one spoke then the ever tactful Rodney squeaked out a surprised question.

"Col. Sheppard is your _son_?!"

Atlantus looked confused then explained, "Not...literally...," she frowned, "Descended?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened even more, "He's your descendant?!"

Atlantus looked relieved that she was able to speak the language, "Yes. He was," she frowned again, "_deductavum ex ego."_

Everyone turned to Daniel, who directly translated, "Taken away from me."

Elizabeth stepped up to the powerful being, who seemed more human than any Ancient before and spoke quietly to her, "We know, he was taken from us too. But we don't know how to find him. If you know how, then help us, and we can help you as well."

Atlantus nodded slowly, "Yes," she grinned slightly, "My son taught me that phrase, '_you scratch my back, I scratch yours._'"

Elizabeth smiled, "That's John alright."

* * *

_Lizard: I looked up the Ancient language for this chapter. Atlantus won't be speaking it through the whole story though, she learns fast and has already heard pretty much the whole language, she just needs to figure out how to use it. Here are translations for the individual words:_

_Vis: lost, wondering, astray_

_Tua: you_

_eetium: understood_

_Omnes: all_

_Asordo: help_

_ego: me, I, self_

_Disce: Learn (will learn)_

_Deductavum: taken away_

_ex: from_

_Yeah, I thought I'd try it out. Anyways, sorry it took so long. And I know the chapter is a little short, I've had major writer's block on _all_ my stories, and I wanted to get this up, but hopefully I'm getting over that now. R&R!!!!_

_God Bless and Merry Christmas!!!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	10. Chapter 9

Lizard: _...I didn't realize how long it had been...Well, I guess I didn't say I'd be updating soon..._

_I guess I got sidetracked. A warning about this chapter, there is a small battle scene with a few slightly graphic details...at least in my opinion. I've marked the section with a sign so you may skip over it._

_Anyway, Stargate Atlantis isn't mine, nor are it's characters. On with the story!!

* * *

_

Nerreza glared at the mechanism that locked John's door. He watched her, vaguely amused. She had been sitting there for almost an hour, her glare growing more and more fierce.

"You know, I don't think you're going to get it to open like that, no matter how scary you look," John pointed out.

Nerreza shot him a withering look, "I'm just trying to think of something, but so far there isn't much to go on."

"Oh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your sarcasm is charming where you come from, I'm sure, but not here. Now, have you thought of anything?"

He thought for a moment, "Well we could wait till they come back for one of us, then...well you know."

Nerreza thought a moment, "That is an idiotic idea, they would surely be expecting it, we can't risk something so hazardous."

For a moment after the outburst John just stared at her, and slowly a ghost of a smile played at the corners of her lips and her spines rattled softly. His mouth formed an "o" and he nodded slightly, catching the game she was playing.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" he asked, purposely sounding irritated.

Nerreza snorted indignantly and the argument continued.

* * *

Atlantus smiled as she looked around the great city. It had changed little, besides what it's new residents had done. Right now she was in the control room watching silently as Dr. Rodney Mckay typed furiously. She looked down quietly and watched the screen for a moment.

"Ah, he was...here?" she pointed at a small dot representing a planet.

Mckay glance up, "Yes, yes. Of course you would know that. But he could be anywhere by now, we have to--"

Atlantus broke him off with an angry hiss, "Taygoshins."

Rodney turned to look at her, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Taygoshins... Tried to make alliance, but were not...trustworthy. They are..._derentius."_

"Insane," the two turned to see Daniel coming up behind them, " You think they have something to do with Col. Sheppard's disappearance?"

Atlantus's face grew angry, "Yes, they want our technology, and will not leave until they have it," she turned to Rodney, "They stay in the same area, that is there base planet, their home world was destroyed by the Wraith, now they roam."

Daniel's brow furrowed, "Can you locate them?"

She thought a moment then glanced back at the screen, "Yes."

* * *

The sound of footsteps woke John from a fitful sleep on the cold hard floor. Five armed guards marched up to the bars of Nerezza's cell. She looked up expectantly at them, yellow eyes bored and uninterested. 

"Yes?"

One guard spoke up, "His Greatness Lord Kamen requests that you be brought to him immediately."

As he said this another guard was typing in a code by her cell door. John watched carefully as he tapped the keys. Each door probably had a different code, but it was worth a shot. Nerezza shrugged at the guard and stood slowly. They all lifted their guns as the cell slid open, but she remained perfectly calm and subdued. As soon as the bars were completely open, a guard stood at either side, holding her arms...in just the wrong place.

Instantly her black spines shot up from under their hands, and John realized just how sharp they were when several bloody fingers fell to the floor. Both guards screamed and Nerezza hissed, lunging at the closest man to her. He tried to shoot, but her hand shoved the gun away, so he fired at one of the men clutching his bleeding hand, who fell to the ground and did not move again. The woman lifted her arm to the shooter's throat, spines up, and yanked it across his flesh. Blood gushed from the wound and he made a strange gurgling sound, but Nerezza scarcely noticed as she moved on to her next victim.

The other two men seemed to forget their weapons and simply dove for the mutant. She twisted to dodge one, and impale the other on her back spines. He gasped as a trickle blood dripped from his mouth, while Nerezza flinched visibly; apparently she hadn't intended for this to happen. Refolding the spines caused the man to drop dead, and allowed the other man to knock Nerezza over the side of her head. She staggered, then swung her own fist. It connected with his jaw, snapping his head backwards.

With the distraction she needed, Nerezza pulled her hand back, then plunged it forward, claws first, into his chest. She yanked he arm back and he fell down, a pool of blood quickly forming around him. Turning she looked down at the final man who was still lying on the floor, clutching his bloody hand to his chest. He gasped and struggled to get away, but the mutant snarled and crouched next to him. For a moment she just glared, then...

John had to turn away, not sure how much more gore he could handle, though the sounds were unfortunately inescapable. A moment later he was aware that his "ally" was standing next to his cell. He looked up to see the bloody woman glaring impatiently down at him from his position on the floor.

"Well?"

* * *

_Lizard: Wow, that was a gruesome battle scene, at least compared to most of mine. Sorry if it bugged anyone. Well, I wanted to get this up so I may have rushed a bit, sorry about any mistakes. Thank you for reading, R&R as always!!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	11. Chapter 10

_Lizard: ...I'm not even going to try to explain why this is so late._

_Please note that some of the things in this story may seem unlikely, but it's a fanfiction on a Sci-Fi show so...anything can happen._

_Disclaimer: SGA and its characters are not mine, Atlantus, the imperfects, and the Taygoshins are...Do I really have to say it?_

* * *

The _Daedalus _fell into orbit around a little green planet, not unlike Earth, though there seemed to be more forests. (Seriously, is Earth the _only _planet with plains or jungles? Ahem...)

"Are you sure they'll show up? I mean, seriously, we could be here for weeks and not see anything, how are you so sure-" Atlantus broke off Rodney mid-rant with a hard glance, before answering simply.

"They will come. But first, there is something we must do."

* * *

Nerezza pressed the next button then glanced at John expectantly, "Is that it?"

"No...nine, then five and the big button on the bottom," he replied, watching her impatiently.

Because the Taygoshin's had a strange writing system, John had simply numbered the buttons as they would be on a phone or calculator. Nerezza seemed to think it was strange, but agreed it was easier after hearing him try to describe the numbers. Presently she paused and glanced almost nervously at her "partner" before pressing the final key. A moment of silence then...with a click and a hiss the door slid open and John leaped out, though not without some pain. The two shared a look of surprise.

"I honestly didn't think that would work," John muttered.

Nerezza nodded, looking almost confused, "Nor did I. Each officer must be given his own code to open the doors. Not a very effective defense system, unless they are able to block individual codes that have been misused."

"So we better try not to use it too much, huh?"

"Agreed. Now let's go, quickly, before someone catches on."

With that the two fled down the hall, the female in the lead.

* * *

SGA-1 walked quietly through the very field where Sheppard had last been seen by any of them. Atlantus walked purposefully at the front, seeming to know exactly where they were going.

"Uh...Atlantus? Are you sure you know where-" Dr. Jackson was cut off by the Ancient woman.

"Yes," she walked confidently into the trees and towards a large cliff, "We are almost there."

Indeed a few moments later they arrived in front of a rather ordinary looking cave. Atlantus didn't even pause, she just kept right on walking.

"Atlantus?" Dr. Mckay called nervously after her as the rest of the team hovered awkwardly at the mouth of the cave.

"It is fine, nothing will harm us here. You can trust me."

Still hesitant the team slowly entered the tunnel. By the time they caught up with Atlantus she was examining the back wall, seeming to be looking for something in particular. Presently she found that something and shoved a small, harmless looking bump in the wall. There was a rumble then slowly a door slid open to the side. Mitchell started to move towards it, but Atlantus held him back.

A human voice groaned from inside, "Who are you?"

Atlantus smiled slightly, "Friends. We need your assistance."

A young man with ragged blond hair and murky brown eyes emerged from the cave and winced in the dim light. The team immediately noticed his heavy limp and the ugly scars on his left cheek.

"We don't have friends outside. Now who are you?" he growled irritably.

She raised an eyebrow, "I am Atlantus, one of the Ancestors. Who are _you_?"

The man's face went white, but he still seemed to try and keep his composure, "Th-the Ancestors are gone, you can't have survived for so long."

She smiled.

* * *

About ten minutes later, after an interesting display on Atlantus's part, the team was being lead through a tunnel and presently emerged in a massive cavern. The man, who had introduced himself as Zolin, led them to a raised mini-plateau in the center of the room.

Nervously, he looked around, "Aelric?"

A deep baritone voice echoed off the towering walls, making it impossible to pick out the source, "Yes?"

"We have guests...,"

"Oh?" A figure emerged from one of the many smaller tunnels going of the main cavern, "And what do they need?"

Atlantus stepped forward, "Help. My son has been taken from me. I want him back."

Aelric smiled darkly as he came fully into sight. His dark blue eyes glimmered with sympathy behind tousled brown bangs, and his right arm hung uselessly at his side.

"Well then, you've come to the right place, your ladyship," He bowed slightly, then turned, "Everybody up!!"

Instantly the cavern was filled with the sounds of hundreds of people crawling out of there "rooms." Some dropped ropes and slid expertly from the tunnels to high for them to jump, and others seemed to simply crawl down. Figures materialized out of the shadows and tumbled form holes no one could even tell were there.

Aelric turned back to the team, "The imperfects are at your service."

* * *

_Lizard: So so sorry for the wait! And I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	12. Chapter 11

_Lizard: Yes! Two in one day!! Well done Lizard!!_

_Okay, I think I know where to go from here...maybe. Finishing stories has never been my thing, hate to admit it. Anywho, it's summer break so I have way too much free time on my hands, so maybe I can update more. Oh, in this chapter I make Rodney a little...weird for a moment. Sorry._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

"Where are we going again?" John winced as he rubbed his hurting arm.

Nerreza glared at him, "To the control room."

"Why?"

She sighed in exasperation, "Because that's the only way we can take control of the ship," she cut him off when he tried to ask another question, "Which we are doing so we can get back to my home planet where you can dial the 'Stargate' as you call it and go home, _far away from me!"_

John was silent for a moment then raised his hand. Nerreza gave a long suffering sigh, "What?"

"How do two people take over a ship full of well trained, technologically advanced soldiers?"

She thought for a moment then shrugged, "I don't think that far ahead."

"Great."

* * *

Rodney looked around the cave nervously. Every one of the people there had some sort of "imperfection." There were some with cloth over there eyes, some in what must have been there equivalent of a wheelchair, and some looked grotesquely deformed from burns or other scars. The ones that creeped him out the most however, were those that were apparently genetically mutated. A man stretched a pair of black wings, and a girl stared at him with red eyes then grinned, revealing disturbingly sharp teath.

Aelric smiled at them, obviously amused by their discomfort, but he seemed like a nice enough guy, "We would be honored to serve one of the ancient race," he looked around at some of the others, "At least, _most_ of us would."

There was a snort of humorless laughter from behind and a blond woman on a horse-deer-dog thing rode up, "How do you know we can trust them. Look, no imperfections I can see, what about you Aelric? They're just like the others, you can see it on their faces!"

Before he could answer Atlantus butted in, "What are the others like, child?"

The woman looked surprised for a moment then snarled, "You look down on us because we aren't like you. I can tell, the look of disgust on your faces is blinding. Get out of here, woman."

Rodney shifted uneasily. Somehow being told by this woman that they had no imperfections wasn't so flattering. Naturally, Rodney had to defend himself.

"You think we're perfect? 'Cause we aren't. Everyone has something wrong with them, even if you can't see it. We're here because we want to save our friend, not to taunt you."

The woman interupted, "I would never call _you_ perfect," she seethed.

Rodney snorted, "You said we had no imperfections. I'm saying we do, even if they aren't visible. The worst imperfections are the ones you _can't_ see, the ones in your personality that everyone has. Whether it's a bad temper, bitterness...a big ego. Those are the ones that end badly."

He stopped, suddenly realizing what he sounded like. Atlantus was smiling at him, several of the team members looked shocked, but Teyla was nodding her approval and Ronon...well he was just trying not to laugh.

The woman looked taken aback, then threw her head back and started laughing. Aelric shot her a look.

Finally she composed herself and, still chuckling, replied, "I like you. Fine, I agree."

Aelric smirked, "Anyone else dare challenge the man you humbled Kinge?"

Several people grinned, but no one stepped forward.

"Good, then we can get on with this. May I ask your names?"

He was looking at Rodney, so he replied, "Ah yes, I'm Dr. Rodney Mckay, this is Teyla, Ronon, Col. Mitchell, Vala, and Teal'c. And _this_ is Atlantus, one of the Ancestors."

Said Ancient smiled knowingly at Aelric, "But you already knew that."

He shrugged, "Who else could glow like you do? Now, what do you want us to do?"

Atlantus smiled, "I assume you have heard of the Taygoshins?"

* * *

John sighed in relief as the guards finally gave up their search of the storage area he and Nerreza were hidden in. The woman lowered her spines carefully, trying hard not to make them click at all. A few moments of tense silent and the deemed it safe to speak.

"New plan?" He asked.

She looked almost sheepishly at him. Almost.

"I heard someone say we are headed towards the planet anyways. Right now we should just try not to be caught," she shifted into a more comfortable position.

"So a lot of waiting then...Where are you from anyways?"

She glanced at him as she traced the pattern on her boots, "I told you, I am one of the imperfects. I live in a cave near the field you said you were captured at."

He cocked his head, "A cave?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, a cave. We have nowhere else to go. Sometimes we will travel to the villages and rescue a fellow imperfect who has been shunned by the others, but usually it only takes a small group to go. I'm usually stuck at the cave watching our clan."

"So you're like one big family?"

She shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Yes, I suppose."

"So...tell me about them."

Nerreza looked at him oddly, "Why? Is this how your people pass the time, by talking?" He nodded and she frowned in confusion, "Well...Aelric is technically the leader, but he never orders anyone to do something, his arm was paralyzed at birth, so he has lived there all his life. Then there is Kinge...she can be rather pessimistic, but is a kind soul. She tries to act like she is normal by riding some beast she found all the time, but her legs don't work right," she paused, " I could talk all day about them, but there are too many."

John grinned, "They sound like nice people. How many are there anyways?"

She thought a moment, "763. What is your family like?"

He blinked, "Seven hundr- wow...Uh...my family is pretty small compared to that. I don't get along with them too well," He paused, "My biological family anyway."

Nerreza grinned, "I think this conversation is a bit awkward, yes? Let us speak of something less...personal."

He smiled in relief, "Agreed."

* * *

_Ugh...I don't like the ending very much. It just kinda came out. No worries though, those two will not be paired together. Though if you want them to or some other pairing including the imperfects, let me know and I'll see what I can do._

_The story is almost over...I think. I actually expected to have been done by now. Anyways, thanks for reading as always!!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	13. Chapter 12

_Lizard: Gaahh!! Shoot shoot shoot!! I am so sorry! I've been on vacation for_ever_ and couldn't write and...Yeah, I suck. Thank you for continuing to read even though I am horrible with these updates. This chapter jumps around a lot to get to all the different POVs, just a heads up. I'll let you get to the story now._

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

* * *

"It should arrive at any moment now," Aelric murmured gazing up at the sky, "If there's one thing the Taygoshin's are known for it's being predictable."

"Doesn't sound too smart," Ronon muttered.

Aelric laughed grimly, "For most it isn't, for them...they can afford to be a tad stupid."

Daniel frowned, "How so."

"Their technology may not compare to that of the Ancestors, but they have managed to evade the Wraith for thousands of years, since the Ancestors left. That should speak for itself, no?"

The team exchanged nervous looks before turning back to the sky.

* * *

Nerreza peered briefly out the window before sliding back to hers and John's hiding place, "We are in orbit. They will land shortly."

John looked confused, "Land?"

She nodded, "The Taygoshins do not have this transportation technology you speak of. They must land to capture subjects."

"Ah," he nodded slowly, "What do you mean by 'subjects?'"

An angry look passed over her face, "You most likely wonder why I am so...different. The Taygoshins are enthralled by genetic research, I spent most of my childhood in one of these ships. They capture new subjects to replace old ones, I was lucky. Most do not survive."

Horrified, Sheppard's eyes widened, "They do genetic testing on _kids_?"

She nodded, "Either that or just use them as bait...for Wraith, another favorite race of test subjects."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "That's just sick."

"Exactly why we must take them down."

* * *

"They've dropped into orbit," Rodney announced, then turned to Aelric, "You're sure they'll land?"

The man nodded, "They always do."

As if on cue a low hum became audible and slowly began to grow until it was an all out roar. Looking around frantically, they spotted the large ship, slightly larger than the _Daedalus,_ slowly descending towards the planet's surface. It touched down in a large field, far enough away from any civilization to be detected.

"Wait for them to emerge," Aelric murmured as the Atlantians raised their weapons.

There was a loud hiss and the bottom of the ship folded out. It seemed as though the entire planet held its breath as they waited. Then there was the sound of footsteps walking down the metal ramp, many footsteps. A company of soldiers in advanced looking armor marched down and onto the planets surface.

"Now?" Mitchell hissed impatiently.

Aelric shrugged, "Now's good."

* * *

"Well, it looks like they've arranged a welcoming party for our friends!" John grinned as the company started to return fire at the unseen attackers.

Nerreza slid up next to him and purred, "We should try to get to the exit before they attempt to leave."

There was a loud blast and the ship rocked dangerously, sparks flying. The duo looked around nervously for a moment before John spoke.

* * *

"I don't think they'll be going anywhere soon."

"Nice shot," Kinge admired, turning to Major Lorne who had just fired a missile launcher at the ship's thrusters.

He glanced at her, "Thanks."

Aiming again, he fired another shot at the ship's hyper drive, for good measure.

The imperfects were firing odd looking energy weapons at the ship and soldiers, apparently from one of the other worlds the Taygoshin's once raided. Atlantus watched the "battle" from a ridge with Dr. Mckay, Dr. Beckett and Aelric.

"Do you think we're in time?" Rodney couldn't help asking worriedly, "I mean from all you've told us, it doesn't seem-"

"Dr. Mckay," Atlantus soothed, "My son lives, and is so far not badly wounded."

He looked over at her in surprise, "You can tell?"

She gave him a wry look, "Yes...though it was easier when he had the disk."

Rodney had the grace to look embarrassed, "Oh...uh, I'll give that back to him when he...you know, comes back."

Atlantus chuckled, while Aelric grinned at the exchange that quite honestly he did not undedrstand, but it was amusing none the less. Down by the field, Ronon and Teyla were firing side by side.

Ronon called over to his companion, "How do they plan to get Sheppard?"

She didn't even look up from shooting as she replied, "I am not sure, but I do believe Atlantus knows what she is doing."

He nodded, "Yeah, just hope she knows how to plan ahead."

Teyla's lips twitched, "I am sure one of the Ancestor's is able to 'plan ahead.'"

He smirked along with her, then grinned wider as he blasted another soldier into oblivion.

* * *

"How is your arm?" Nerreza questioned, looking over at where John was clutching said arm to his chest.

They were in one of the hallways that she assumed would eventually lead to a way out, and he seemed to be becoming increasingly pained. Right now, he didn't look particularly comfortable, but at least he was standing.

He grimaced, "I'll be fine, now where are we exactly?"

She cocked her head then shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea, but it must lead somewhere, and I'm assuming out."

He stared at her like she was insane for a moment, "You are very odd, you know that?"

Nerreza snorted, "And you are extremely obnoxious, now stop talking so we can get out of here!"

"Right."

The duo ran back into the actual hallway and started carefully in the direction Nerreza had indicated. After turning a few corners that John assumed were randomly guessed, they came to a metal catwalk over a large room. Motioning for him to stay put, the woman crept forward silently and peered down into the opening below. A cat-like grin spread across her pale face.

"Perfect," she turned and waved John over, "I found the way out."

Surprised that her bizarre plan had worked, John carefully made his way to her position and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, soldiers were running through the room, grabbing necessary equipment and running out again, through a regular sized, open door in the back, through which flowed bright, natural light.

"Great...so, how do we get out?"

Nerreza pursed her lips, "I suppose we will have to think of something."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes we will, and this time we _will_ think ahead."

* * *

Atlantus narrowed her eyes and cocked her head, then slowly lifted one hand, pointing at the ship's belly. She jerked her finger upward then turned her attention back to the battle, which had now progressed to hand-to-hand combat in places. Rodney stared at her in confusion.

"What was that?" he demanded.

Raising her brows, Atlantus gave him a look that was so similar to John's it was almost comical, only replying when he had cowered away a bit, "I was giving them a bit of a helping hand."

"Huh?"

Smiling, she pointed at the large opening the soldier's were coming from. Smoke now poured out as well, billowing from the door and into the sky.

"Oh...okay."

* * *

Nerreza and John shared a surprised look.

"Well...that works I guess...," John managed.

They were suddenly surrounded by thick, black smoke, filling the room, and providing excellent cover. She looked surprised, and was about to reply when another voice echoed through the smoke filled room above the sound of coughing and shouting.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Both tensed, Nerreza's spines shooting into an upright position. The voice belonged to Lord Kamen, and he didn't sound happy. John motioned that they should get out while they still could. Nodding, she grabbed his wrist and plunged into the thick cloud. Sheppard covered his mouth and nose as best he could with his shirt as he was dragged along blindly behind the seemingly confident woman. He just hoped this wasn't one of those I-don't-really-know-what-I'm-doing-but-I'm-so-lucky-I-can-afford-to-just-guess things.

"We're out!" Nerreza finally gasped as she stopped.

John opened his eyes and stared around himself in relief, almost forgetting they were still in danger, "Great, now let's _get away from here_!"

"No!! You will not leave here!" A voice roared from behind.

Whipping around they saw Kamen emerge from the smoking ship. John sputtered in surprise.

"How did-?!" His question was cut off by the look of homicidal insanity on the man's face and the nasty looking gun in his hand, which he was presently aiming at them.

John's eyes widened and he shoved Nerreza with him as he dove out of the way. The energy blast hit the ground where they had been standing, and Kamen started to take aim again.

"Run!!" Sheppard pushed the dark woman towards the trees.

She needed no further coaxing and bolted, with him right behind. Suddenly, John's foot caught on something and he fell. Scrambling to his feet, he risked a look behind him, just in time to be hit by a massive blast of energy.

Teyla gave a small cry that caught Ronon's attention. Turning to see what had upset her, his eyes rested on Sheppard's form just hitting the ground after being thrown several yards. Up on the ridge, Atlantus stiffened, her eyes wide. Though Aelric had long since joined the battle below, her other two companions backed away from the agitated woman cautiously.

Down by the ship, Kamen was laughing maniacally, and preparing for another shot. Nerreza stopped and turned around. Spotting her fallen comrade, she turned towards the madman and reached for one of her hidden knives, only to freeze a moment later. For without warning, Kamen's feet were suddenly suspended in the air, and his face appeared terrified rather than psychotic.

"What are ye doin' to him?" Carson asked in horror as he looked at the furious woman before him.

"No one...touches..._my son,_" she hissed, and with a flick of her wrist, Kamen's head snapped too far to the side and he was tossed like a rag doll to the other side of the field.

Every Taygoshin stopped, and a voice from the ship shouted for a retreat. They ran back up the ramp, and it was quickly lifted.

"Where do they plan on going?" Kinge asked skeptically.

Evan shrugged, "I have no idea."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Idiots."

Atlantus, still angry held her hand out towards the ship, then clutched it into a fist. Instantly the entire structure imploded. The two doctors stared at her fearfully. After a moment of taking deep breaths, she half turned to them.

"Go tend to the wounded."

They ran off, glad to get away from to frightening Ancient. She moved more slowly towards the place her son had fallen, chest heaving.

Nerreza knelt next to Sheppard and grimaced at the sight of his wounds. As she examined him, a man came up beside her and gently brushed her away with an odd accent. A healer, she guessed. Looking around she could see she was surrounded by people dressed like John.

"You must be his...'family,'" She observed, slowly standing up.

A nice looking woman with a pretty face smiled at her gently, "Yes...I suppose we are."

Nerreza nodded slightly, "He's a good man...but if you ever get sick of having him around, _don't _try to send him to me."

That brought some laughter, even through their worry. She smiled slightly then turned back to where the imperfects were gathered. She strode over to them, only a few yards from the others.

Aelric looked at her with a huge smile, "Nerreza, you're back!"

Nodding at him as she passed she replied, "Aelric."

He paused for a moment then nodded, "Yep...she's back alright."

His dark eyes turned to where Col. Sheppard was slowly sitting up and his smile grew. Walking over he bowed slightly in greeting.

"Col. Sheppard, I presume?" the man nodded, "You are a lucky man, Sheppard. These people would do anything for you. _And _you get to be around such lovely and _pleasant_ women all the time!"

"I heard that!!" Both Nerreza and Kinge shouted from behind.

John chuckled, "Yeah...I know."

Aelric gave another half bow then looked up and nodded at someone approaching before retreating back to his people. Everyone turned to watch as Atlantus stepped up. John stared at her in shock for a moment before struggling to his feet. Her eyes wandered over him and she waved a hand. He straightened and looked down at himself in surprise, feeling no more pain, before looking back at her.

"Atlantus?" he asked softly, though he already knew it was.

A smile finally lit her face, "My son!"

She practically floated the last few steps to him and embraced him, starting to speak in a rapid language, the same one Dr. Weir and Dr. Jackson had been unable to translate earlier. John laughed slightly and pulled away after a moment, then shocked everyone by replying in the same language.

Rodney started sputtering, "Y-you can understand that!!"

John gave him the same look Atlantus had used earlier, "Yeah."

Atlantus laughed lightly and looked around, "Let us go home now."

As they started back towards the 'Gate, John happened to look back at the imperfects, his eyes quickly picking out Nerreza. But something was different. A grin lit his face when he realized what it was as she turned to meet his eyes. Her lips twitched slightly as she lifted the toddler in her arms and apparently told him to wave as he started flailing his arms wildly at them. A man came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist as she turned back.

John sighed and looked over at Rodney, "So...can I have that disk back now?"

* * *

_Good grief that took forever!! Well there's only the epilogue left, sorry folks! ...If anyone is even still reading this..._

_Thank you all for the support! R&R!!_

_LIZARD OUT_


	14. Epilogue

_Lizard: Not bad huh? Thank you all for reading this story, despite the slow updates. You've all been so nice! Hope you enjoy the ending!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

* * *

"Well I'd say this was all worth it overall," Dr. Weir commented to her 2IC as they watched Atlantus speaking with Dr. Mckay, "We made some new friends, defeated the bad guys, not to mention we met on of the Ancients!"

John nodded slowly, "Yeah...she says she needs to go back though."

"So I've heard. Much as I think we all wish she didn't, it _has_ affected the way the city responds. I guess everything will go back to normal though, huh?"

He gave a slight laugh, "Not exactly, but pretty close at least. By the way, once she's returned, I'm requesting the team return to active duty. I think we've had a long enough break, if you can really call it that."

Dr. Weir chuckled, "Permission granted. You're sure you'll be up to it, though?"

"Atlantus healed me completely, Carson can't find any reason to hold me hostage anymore."

"Well good. There's a planet that needs exploring anyways, I was going to send Lorne's team, but seeing as you've all been held here against your will, I'll give that one to you. For now though, I have a couple questions for _your_ ancestor," she walked quickly over to the Ancient and scientist where they leaned over a console in Atlantus' 'lab.'

John caught the Ancient's eye when she looked up and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and pointed at Mckay before going back to what she was doing. He sighed, he would miss having her physicaly presence around, but it wasn't the same as feeling her near him all the time. As Elizabeth had said, things would soon be back to normal though, and he could finally get back to...normal stuff.

* * *

"So...you really have to go back, huh?" John asked slowly, looking up at the large tube Atlantus was preparing to reenter.

She smiled gently, "Yes. The city needs me, but I won't be gone, just not there...," she searched briefly for the word, "_physically."_

He grinned, "Mckay's not happy about it."

She rolled her eyes in response and muttered something in the other language. John chuckled slightly and Rodney turned to glare at them from where he was looking over the console in front of him.

"What did she say?" he snapped indignantly.

The two shared a glance and John replied, "'He'll get over it.'"

Mckay snorted and turned back to the data streaming across his screen. The group, now minus SG-1, was gathered in Atlantus' lab room, Rodney going through some of her research before she went back to her original "job." It had been about a week since all the excitement ended, and Atlantus was ready to get back to work monitoring her city and taking care of its residents. Presently Rodney sighed and unhooked his tablet.

"I guess I'm ready now," He muttered forlornly, really having liked the idea of working with such an intelligent being, even if she was basically a really smart Sheppard.

Atlantus gave him an understanding smile, "Dr. Mckay, could you do me a favor?" He looked up at her suspiciously then nodded slowly, "Use that high level of intellect you posses to find my city some more, what do you call them? ZPMs, correct? I know you of all people are capable of it."

He looked at her in surprise, "Uh...Thanks...I think."

She laughed and turned to Ronon and Teyla, "Watch out for these two, they depend on you greatly. And Teyla, child, thank you."

One last smile and she turned to one of the consoles, tapped a few keys and stepped up to the platform. As she was lifted back to her place, John gripped the disk in one hand.

_'Be safe, my son. Do not make me wake again.'_

He grinned, '_No promises.'_

_'Of course not.'_

The team stood watching as the Ancient fell back into her stasis, releasing a final sigh before going pretty much limp. Rodney looked around at the rest of the team and after about thirty seconds of silence couldn't take it anymore.

"So...anyone hungry?"

* * *

Team Sheppard strolled casually through the fields of an unexplored planet, peaceful, yet alert. The tall grass reached their shoulders and swayed lazily in the breeze. Mckay was even silent as he kept his eyes glued on his scanner, studying it for any energy readings. They had yet to meet the natives on the planet, and were on a basic meet-n-greet mission, hoping to make some new allies. Yes, everything was back to normal...except maybe...

An arrow whizzed past Sheppard's ear. The entire team dropped down instinctively as more primitive weapons shot out of the grass ahead. One thing lead to another, and pretty soon they were running for there lives back to the gate. As Rodney yelped and fell John stopped while Teyla and Ronon provided cover fire. However, they were soon surrounded, the hostile natives having effectively captured them. John sighed slowly.

Yep, everything was definitely back to normal.

* * *

_Hah...sorry it was really short, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! And thank you to all my faithful reviewers! You made it all worthwhile! ...Yeah, I'm done now..._

_Happy reading and God bless!!_

_For the last time..._

_LIZARD OUT_


End file.
